The invention relates to exercise apparatus, including exercise movement of the arms of the user in a swinging motion.
Exercise apparatus is known having a frame supporting a user for exercise movement including the arms of the user in a swinging motion forwardly from the sides of the user, e.g. aerobic equipment such as cross-trainers, steppers, elliptical trainers, and other cardiovascular equipment. The present invention arose during continuing development efforts toward improved motion, including a more natural biomechanical motion.